


Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comments are appreciated, F/M, Fate, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Reincarnation, daisuga one shot, give kudos please ;-;, no beta we die like men, please read this, send help, slight spoilers for season two, third year interactions!!, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When people die, their spirits leave their bodies, to a place where anything is possible… but because they don’t have bodies, the spirits can’t feel or touch each other. So when two spirits meet, and fall in love, they make a promise.A promise that binds them together forever. That’s what we call love, no? A promise to have a body on Earth and experience love…





	Fate

When people die, their spirits leave their bodies, to a place where anything is possible… but because they don’t have bodies, the spirits can’t feel or touch each other. So when two spirits meet, and fall in love, they make a promise.

A promise that binds them together forever. That’s what we call love, no? A promise to have a body on Earth and experience love… 

Fate.

Fate brought these two spirits together. Fate allowed them to meet again, on Earth. 

Fate.

…

Does it truly exist…? I wonder…

::

**Life number: one**

Daichi sneezed. It was winter again. Another winter alone. It was strange, really. No matter what he did, no matter what happened, it felt as if… as if there was an incomplete part in his heart. As if he was… waiting. For something.

Nah, that couldn’t be true, could it?

The traffic light turned green, and Daichi started walking. Realising that he could get out of the cold faster, he increased his speed.

“Watch out!” The voice that shouted was familiar. So familiar. Yet, Daichi knew he never heard that voice in his life. He turned around, to meet frantic hazel eyes.

_ Fate. Fate did this. _

Tires screeched, and Daichi broke eye contact, to face a car that was dangerously close to him. He merely smiled.

Ah, why did his heart finally feel complete? He wondered…

_ Fate. It’s all Fate’s fault. _

**Slam!**

The world went blurry, and then dark. Daichi heard screams from passer-bys, perhaps even that person… Ah well, it didn’t matter anymore.

Daichi’s eyes closed, as he slipped away.

Fate. It was fate.

::

**Life number: two**

Koushi brought a shaky hand to his lips, as another coughing fit erupted from his throat. Asahi panicked, but brought a comforting hand to his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. 

“A-are you feeling alright? Don’t push yourself too hard…” Asahi’s voice wavered, as Koushi’s coughing fit finally stopped, and the male smiled gently, leaning on the pillows.

“Geez Asahi, I’m fine you big teddy bear. Stop worrying about every little thing. You’re going to die of a heart attack one day, I swear…” Koushi teased the male, and jabbed his hand into Asahi’s stomach. In response, Asahi leaned forward, and winced, crying out.

“S-Suga…! I… ugh, my stomach…” Asahi rubbed the injured area a bit more, and frowns at the bedridden male. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Koushi merely laughed. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.”

They fell into a comfortable, yet tense silence. Asahi, surprisingly, was the first one to speak up. “So. Your surgery is tomorrow, huh?”

Suga nodded, as Asahi continued. “And… you might not… you might not-” His voice cracked. “-make it?”

Suga nodded again, fists clenched into the blankets covering his legs. He forcefully released them, turning to smile at Asahi. “Hey, don’t be like that. The percentage is pretty small. Have hope, okay?”

_ Have hope. _

Asahi merely stared at the male with watery eyes, before throwing his arms around Koushi, all but bawling his eyes out. Koushi yelped, but sighed, accepting the hug from the big teddy-bear-like male.

…

“You’re pretty heavy, Asahi.”

An arrow pierced the bigger male’s heart as his eyes watered again. “H-heavy…?” Though, one could see the emotions that showed in his eyes, like the sun after a rainy day.

Hope.

_ Fate is hopeful, right? _

::

It was raining again. A male stood in the rain, holding an umbrella to shield himself. What was the word he was looking for? Dull? Apathetic?

No, it was hopelessness. 

Two years had passed now. Two lonely years without his best friend, without the only one who fully supported him no matter what. Asahi missed him. So, so much.

_ Hey, don’t be like that. _

It was strange, really. A person who held such an important place in his life just leaving like that… It was lonely.

Hopeless.

_ Have hope, okay? _

Tears ran down his cheeks, and Asahi didn’t stop them. His shoulders hunched. “I miss you. So, so much…”

…

“Hey, are you okay?” A warm voice asked. Asahi turned to the side, frantically rubbing his eyes. A male stood before him, umbrella in hand. He smiled reassuringly. “Sorry, I just saw you here by yourself and… I’m being nosy, aren’t I?”

“N-no, it’s fine! It’s just… I… It’s my friend’s anniversary, so I came to visit.”

“Then they must be pretty lucky to have a nice friend like you, huh?”

Asahi turned to the grave, smiling slightly. “Nah, I was probably the lucky one… Suga was an amazing friend.”

The male turned to the grave as well, reading what was on it.

_ Sugawara Koushi _

_ June 13 XXXX - XXXX _

**_Have hope._ **

The male felt his heart ache slightly, as if he personally knew Sugawara Koushi. It wasn’t strange to have pity, but it was different… he felt as if…

Why did it feel like a part of him was missing?

_ Because, as Fate would have it, these two met too late. It was always too late. _

_ … _

_ Fate is hopeful, but…  _

_ Sometimes it’s despairing as well. _

::

**Life number: three**

“Will you marry me?” Daichi, on one knee, opened the ring box in front of his lover. He flushed, even as his significant other looked at the ring, then at him, and repeated the process.

Of course, the obvious answer would be-

“Yes!” Yui smiled brightly, smile widening even further as Daichi gently took her hand in his own, and put the ring on her finger.

It was finally happening. This was what he wanted. This spark between Yui and himself. 

Yet why… why did he feel the same way, looking at their wedding planner? Sugawara Koushi, a male of the same age, with gray hair and hazel eyes. He even had a cute mole under his eye.

A spark, when they first (was it?) made eye contact. A spark when their fingers brushed against each other. A spark stronger than his and Yui’s. 

_ Why is Fate like this? _

Months of spending time together, giving the couple advice on their wedding cake, flowers, dress, suit, location, left Koushi emotionally drained. It didn’t help that he and Sawamura Daichi, the soon-to-be husband, felt some kind of connection.

His cheeks flushed, as he buried his head deeper into the fluffy pillow. What would his parents say, if they found out that Koushi was… well, that Koushi was attracted to people of the same gender?

It would be humiliating. Horrible. They would probably disown him. But did it really matter? Koushi was an independent man with a financially stable job. He could do whatever he wanted, right?

_ Well, except for Sawamura Daichi, that is. _

He flushed harder. Damn it. Damn it all.

::

Koushi sat at the back. He watched with a heavy heart, as Yui walked down the aisle in the dress that he recommended to her. Eventually, he decided on two things.

_ One: Yes, Karma is a bitch, but, two, Fate is an even bigger bitch that cancels out the first. Yep, that sounds about right. _

“I do.” Daichi’s voice rang loud and clear. It was smooth, yet had a hint of happiness in them. Certainty.

Yui very nearly jumped out of her high heels at her turn. “I do!” She said, buzzing with that glow all newly-wed brides had. 

And so, an oath was fulfilled. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around Yui, kissing her with no hesitance. The audience stood up, applauding. Koushi, amongst them, couldn’t help but feel a pang of bitterness.

_ Damn it all. _

Yui stood beside Koushi, glass in hand. She laughed. “Oh man, prepping for a wedding is so stressful and tiring! How do you even do it for a living, Suga?”

Koushi smiled, tilting his wine glass in her direction. “It’s worth it, seeing all those happy couples in the end. That practically re-energises me for the next few months or so.”

“Wow. You’re  _ amazing _ , Suga. Have I told you that? You were so nice and understanding these past few months… almost like a mom.”

Koushi shrugged. “It’s worth it.”

_ It wasn’t worth it. _

_ It didn’t feel right, watching Sawamura Daichi and Michimiya (or was it Sawamura now?) Yui get married. But it didn’t matter. It was too late for that. _

_ He was too late. Again. _

_ Damn it all. _

::

**Life number: four**

It was like in slow-motion. Him, just standing there, at the sidelines, watching the ball fall. 

And he wasn’t able to do  _ anything  _ about that fact. All he could do was… watch. Watch, as the ball fell. Watch, as Yuu and Daichi stared at it, shocked. Helpless.

He was helpless. Sugawara Koushi was unable to do anything, and he felt helpless.

_ Oh, won’t anybody save these two spirits from their fates? _

Even as they bowed to the members of Aoba Johsai, thanking them for the game. Even as the walked through the hallways, receiving the pitying looks from other teams. Even as they boarded the bus. 

Why did he feel so helpless? Why? Why, why,  _ why _ ?

Some of them were on the brink of tears, Koushi personally was. If only he tried harder, if only he set more balls properly.

If only he wasn’t so  _ helpless _ .

_ Oh, won’t anybody give these two spirits some help? _

Keishin had settled them down at a diner, and started speaking. “Eat...eat...a little at a time...but be sure...to grow stronger.”

…

Slowly, one by one, the members started eating. They ate, and ate, and ate, until their tears came flowing down… tears of their frustration, of their anger, and regret, and sadness-

Tears of helplessness.

_ Oh, won’t anybody cheer these two spirits up? _

_ Anyone? No one? Ah well, I suppose this is Fate’s way of doing things. _

::

**Sometimes it’s okay to feel helpless. It’s okay to lose hope, to think about giving up, even just for a moment. But after that, you have to stand up again.**

**Spread your wings…**

**And fly.**

::

A sigh was heard. “It’s time to resign, isn’t it?” Daichi crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall as he looked at the other three. 

Kiyoko merely stood blankly. Asahi frowned. Koushi avoided eye contact. It didn’t matter anymore, to him. He already made up his mind

(At least Kageyama was there. He’s a good setter - _ betterthanhim-  _ . A good foundation. Koushi was glad he was there.)

“We have to start preparing for entrance exams. Man, it’s like third year of junior high all over again, isn’t it?” Daichi smiled, albeit bitterly. 

Kiyoko shuffled slightly, head tilted downwards. “I… I haven’t found a manager to replace me yet. I’ll need to start looking for one soon.”

Koushi smiled reassuringly at her. “Maybe you could ask Takeda-sensei for the class lists. There might be someone who hasn’t joined a club yet.”

Kiyoko nodded thoughtfully, contemplating the idea. “... I will.”

Asahi, who was quiet all this while, eventually spoke up. “I… I don’t think I’ll be going to college.”

“What?!”

The male jumped nervously, stuttering. “I- I just… I’m not… I’m not planning on going to college? So I guess I don’t really have to resign…”

Daichi smacked Asahi’s back. Hard. “Even if you don’t resign, you still have to study hard.”

“O-of course! Definitely. Yeah.” A slight pause, as Asahi winced. “My back hurts…”

“And how about you, Suga?” Daichi’s warm gaze flitted to said male, as Koushi’s heart skipped a beat. They held eye contact for a while longer, before Koushi broke it off.

“I’m… I’m retiring.” Feeling the gazes on him, Koushi gave his usual refreshing smile, as he waved his hands around a bit “Sorry guys… I just. I just want to concentrate on getting into a good university.”

Asahi was shocked, but it eventually smoothened into a calmer look. Kiyoko seemed to empathise with him. Daichi…

Daichi seemed disappointed in him. As if he was expecting more from Koushi. That angered the male. What  _ did  _ he want? Even if Koushi didn’t resign, it wasn’t like he actually played in matches.

It was all Kageyama. The first year was just so much better than him. The two were in different leagues. How did… how did Daichi expect him to do  _ anything  _ if there wasn’t anything to do?!

_ Disappointment. _

Koushi glanced at the clock on the wall, standing up from his leaning stance against the wall. “We should go back to class. Lunch break is ending.”

…

Slowly, the other nodded. Murmurs of agreement could be heard. Daichi stayed silent, in his spot. He stared at Koushi. 

“Well, see you guys around then?” Koushi said, still avoiding Daichi’s eyes. “If you need anything, just ask.”

He left.

It was finally over. Koushi thought he would finally be free, but… he wasn’t. His chest still felt empty, his heart still felt heavy. Koushi’s vision blurred.

_ Disappointment. He was disappointed in himself. Of course he was. If only he tried harder in that set, if only he was brave enough to look his team mates in the eye, if only he was worthy of telling them to not give up. _

_ But he didn’t. He wasn’t.  _

_ And that was that. _

::

‘What do you want to do in the future?’

Koushi stared at the paper. The words on the paper stared back at him mockingly. He frowned.

What  _ did  _ he want to do? All he had concentrated on was volleyball and his grades, but he never gave careers much thought. 

_ I want to help people. I want to make them feel better for themselves. _

_ I don’t want them to end up like me. _

_ I know my grades aren’t good enough for psychology. It isn’t enough for med school. It isn’t enough. _

He wasn’t enough.

So what could he be? What could he do to help?

_ Somewhere safe. He could make a safe haven.  _

_ A place where you don’t have to worry. Away from hopelessness, sadness, anger, helplessness. _

_ A place where you can be free. _

_ That sounds nice, doesn’t it? _

He opened up his eyes, writing down an occupation he never would have thought of before. Setting down his pen, Koushi smiled.

_ Tell me, what’s your reason to keep going? _

He finally had a goal. It wasn’t just winning the set, winning this match, going to nationals, and improving his abilities as a setter. He had a real goal.

Koushi knew what he wanted to do with his life.

_ Tell me, what’s your reason to live? _

And with that, he handed up his paper with a lighter heart, and a smile. A real, true smile. The first one in ages, really.

_ Tell me… did you ever give up? _

::

“Hey, hey, what university are you going to?” Yui bounded up to him, a slight jump in her step. She smiled, as they continued walking to the cafeteria.

Daichi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Oh, I haven’t decided yet, haha… It’s probably going to be Miyagi University. I might have a shot at Tohoku University, but their acceptance rate is pretty low.”

Yui perked up, almost sparkling. “Miyagi University? That’s where I’m heading! Maybe we’ll see each other there!”

Yui’s enthusiasm was, apparently, infectious, as Daichi found himself smiling too. “Yeah. Maybe we will.”

“It’ll be like Fate!”

_ Fate. How ironic. _

As they reached the canteen, Daichi saw a figure exiting out. Their eyes met, and the other person looked down, hurriedly walking in the opposite direction.

Yui, who was still talking, tugged at Daichi’s arm. “Come on, let’s go in! Preferably before all the good stuff sell out.”

The male took another glance at where the other was, before turning to Yui, smiling. “... Yeah.”

‘I see Suga is doing well.’

_ Fate. How pitiful. _

::

The New Year break began all too quickly for Koushi’s tastes. Still, it was a nice change from all the work the third years had.

Stepping onto the stairs leading to the shrine, his brain went through all the events that would be happening this (next?) year. Oh right, the Spring High would be coming soon. He wondered how far Karasuno would get this time. 

Koushi shook his head at the thought. Now wasn’t the time to be sentimental. 

“... Suga?” Oh my god. Koushi turned his head, and smiled. “Hey Asahi! Here to give your New Year’s wish too?”

“Um, y-yeah… what’re you gonna wish for?”

“Getting into a good university, probably. You?” Koushi paused, waiting for Asahi to catch up.

Asahi scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well… maybe I’ll pray for us to go to Nationals.”

Ah, Spring High. Koushi smiled at Asahi as they walked higher. “Well, I think you should win with your own skill set, instead of wishing for it, ne, Asahi?” He nudged the male none-too-gently. Said male winced.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just wishing for good luck and the like, you know?” Koushi nodded, sympathetic. He paused. Asahi, realising that he wasn’t following, paused as well. “Hey, you okay…?”

_ Why did it feel so familiar…? _

Koushi kept staring, before turning back to face Asahi. “Oh, nothing. Let’s keep going?”

“Y-yeah.”

_ Why did that graveyard feel so familiar? _

::

Studying was, for lack of a better description, a  _ total pain in the ass _ . He kid you not, it truly was.

Especially if you were a third year student in college preparatory classes, trying to get into a good college, while being a captain of a volleyball team that was, by all means, a  _ mess _ . 

Still. Volleyball was fun, classes were his responsibility, and  _ Suga was not there to help him, dammit _ .

Suga was definitely a huge help in calming down the team of hormonal, enthusiastic males, but now that he was gone, everything just went to absolute shit. Maybe Daichi could convince him to come visit for a bit. That would help, right?

_Ah, who was he kidding? They weren’t even on speaking_ _terms. Why would he come and visit-_

“Suga-san!” Hold up. 

Daichi turned to face the gym entrance, and there, in all his amazing, angelic, mom-esque glory, was Sugawara Koushi. The male merely smiled, as Hinata bounded up to him, with an equally large smile. Daichi’s heart skipped a beat.

_ Same energy. _

“SUGA-SAN!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya called out, jumping at him. The male caught them both easily, giving them a hug. “I see the three of you are doing well.”

“Suga-san..!” The two second-years repeated, before tears erupted from their eyes. “WE MISSED YOU!!”

“Me too! Me too!” Hinata said, joining the group hug. Kageyama stood awkwardly at the side, before Suga’s hand shot out, pulling him in. The younger setter awkwardly joined the group hug, and Hinata, noticing that, teased him for it.

They got into a fight. The group hug broke up. The others were smiling (sans Tsukishima and a confused Yachi). Ukai nodded at Suga. “Feel free to watch and keep them out of trouble, Sugawara.”

“Of course!” Suga said happily, looking around. He avoided Daichi’s eyes, and said male was extremely offended. 

_ Why did his heart hurt so bad? _

The setter bounded up to Yachi, asking, “Oh! Are you the new manager? Shimizu talks about you a lot.”

Both managers flushed, and Kiyoko turned away, while Yachi stuttered out a greeting. “H-hello! My n-n-name is Y-Yachi Hitoka! P-pleasedon’tkillme!”

The girl bowed in embarrassment, and Suga merely smiled, patting her head. “Please take care of them.”

::

He actually stayed. Okay, maybe Daichi shouldn’t be too surprised, but Suga actually  _ stayed _ (even though said male avoided him throughout practise). Suga even played a few games with them, giving Kageyama some tips, and encouraging the other players.

Sugawara Koushi is kind, and that was a given fact. He wouldn’t be able to avoid the team at all. Not by a long shot.

…

So why was Daichi so surprised?

Was it because Suga unexpectedly resigned? Was it because he avoided Daichi in the halls? What was it?!

_ He didn’t know. Not by a long shot.  _

_ Damn it all. _

“You okay, Daichi?” He turned to face the person who said that. Asahi. 

“Nah, it’s nothing. Just tired.”

Asahi nodded sympathetically. “I understand. It’s about Suga, isn’t it?”

“W-what? Where did you get that idea?”

“No offense, but your staring is pretty obvious.”

Daichi spluttered. “I wasn’t  _ staring _ . I was just- just calmly  _ observing  _ him.”

“... sure, Daichi.”

Kiyoko approached them, handing them their respective water bottles and towels. “Stay hydrated.”

Daichi and Asahi said their thanks, as Kiyoko stood before them, before finally speaking up. “You were definitely staring, Daichi-san.”

Said male choked on his water, and Asahi panicked, frantically hitting his back. “A-are you okay?!”

After a few more minutes of water spit-takes, Asahi being worried, Kiyoko being apologetic, and Daichi being embarrassed, the captain finally calmed down. He wiped his face with the towel, though the tips of his ears went red from causing a scene.

_ Damn it all. _

::

Koushi sweatdropped. “What’s going on there?”

The scene before him was… interesting, to say the least. Daichi was choking on water (or maybe air. Both?), while Asahi hit his back. Kiyoko merely stood there, avoiding the water spewed out. Koushi laughed.

In a way, he missed this. Volleyball. The team. Practice. 

_ Daichi. _

But he already made his decision, didn’t he? Resigning from his beloved club, to pursue what he wanted in life. 

_ That’s fate, isn’t it? _

_ Leaving things behind, moving on. _

_ No. That’s life. _

Koushi didn’t think he regretted it. But he didn’t think he was happy about it, either.

_ Geez, why are feelings so complicated? _

“Meat bun! Let’s get meat buns, Suga-san! Daichi-san’s treating us!” Hinata bounded up to him with all the energy of a baby birb, and smiled. Koushi ruffled the junior’s hair.

“Sorry, but I should go now. Wouldn’t want my parents to worry, you know?” Hinata pouted, and Koushi smiled apologetically in response. “Maybe next time.”

As if his words were magic, Hinata instantly lit up. “Okay! Next time for sure!”

Koushi took his bag, walking towards the gym doors. “See you guys around!” He waved.

The responses he got contained varying amounts of energy, but Koushi paid no heed, as he looked around the gym again, committing everything to memory. 

He would miss this place. He would miss the people.

Brown eyes met hazel ones.

_ Daichi. _

They stared at each other a little longer, as if they both knew what was happening, committing each other to memory. Koushi’s heart skipped a beat, like it always did.

_ He doesn’t want to forget. Not this, not the previous ones, not the promise. _

_ … _

_ Promise? What promise? _

In the end, like how it always played out, Koushi broke off eye contact first, walking out of the gym. He let the cold air slap his cheeks, and allowed for the memories of three years come to him, just for that moment.

_ One more time. _

_ Let it play out one more time.  _

_ I promise, it’s worth the wait. It always has been, after all. _

And so, Koushi walked away, with nothing but memories and the aching in his heart to accompany him.

_ So many lifetimes wasted… what a shame. _

_ But this is the last one, so it’ll work out, right? _

_ The last chance to bring these two spirits together… _

_ One last time. _

::

Two years. 

Two years had passed, with the third years (and second years) graduating Karasuno High. They all moved on with their lives.

Daichi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Narita remained in Miyagi, going to their respective universities there. Asahi learned to take over his family business (hint hint it’s a fucking tofu shop-). Nishinoya had gotten a scholarship to Nippon Sport Science University, and Kinoshita went abroad to study. Kiyoko went back to her hometown to attend university there.

_ Two years. So many things had changed in two years. _

Koushi? Well, he went to a university in Tokyo. It was a nice change of pace, compared to the simple country life of Miyagi. 

(is that Tokyo Sky Tree?! 

no, it’s… it’s just a normal transmission tower.

kuroo derp laughs)

Morisuke, coincidentally, attended a nearby university. They would meet up every Tuesday, going to different cafes. 

“Ugh, I just can’t  _ believe  _ him. You’d think that as a third year, he would have become more mature, but if anything, this just encouraged him to be more  _ childish. _ ” Morisuke ranted, taking a bite out of his pastry.

Koushi laughed, patting his back reassuringly. “I’m lucky Hinata became more mature, at least. He and Kageyama still get into fights, though. And after Tsukishima became captain, the team seemed to become more fired up.”

A strangled noise escaped from Morisuke. “At least Shibayama’s there. He’s a good libero. A good foundation. I’m glad he’s there.”

_ (At least Kageyama was there. He’s a good setter  _ -betterthanhim- _ . A good foundation. Koushi was glad he was there.) _

“Yeah. He’s pretty good. You’re good too, though. Don’t downplay yourself so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I guess Lev’s receives kinda improved too… not so much though.” A groan escaped the shorter male. “How does Hinata  _ do it _ ? It’s like… he can actually see it. The whole court.”

Koushi chuckled. “Actually, I think he can.”

“Why is Karasuno like this.”

“You and I both, Mori. You and I both.”

::

“What’cha doing?” Yui plopped herself on his bed, lazily glancing at the male sitting at the desk. She yawned.

Daichi sighed. “Essay. It’s due on Monday.”

“Oh, those are the  _ worst _ . Good luck, Dai. You’ll need it.” She said sympathetically, still sprawled over the bed.

“Gee. Thanks, Yui. Real helpful.”

“You love me for it,” she smiled cheekily.

The male groaned again, pushing his chair away from the desk, towards the bed. He leaned in cheekily, pecking Yui on the cheek. “I do.”

Giggling, Yui sat up, wrapping her hands around his neck. She pecked his nose.

_ ‘Hey, Daichi?’ _

_ ‘Yeah?’ _

_ ‘I love you. You know that, right?’ _

_ ‘I love you too, Kou.’ _

_ ‘Promise?’ _

_ ‘Always.’ _

“I love you too, Dai.”

::

Koushi looked at the object with a critical eye, walking around and examining it. Eventually, he turned back to Morisuke. “What do you think?”

Morisuke glanced at it. “That’s… it’s a chair.”

“Yeah, but what about the design? Does it give off a welcoming aura? Does it look comfy?  _ Is it a chair you would sit on _ ?”

“Um. Yes?” 

The taller male gave another look at the chair, before turning away to the next section. “I’ll think about it,” he nodded to the staff member.

“Wait up!” Morisuke jogged towards the serious male, looking amused as he glanced through different designs of chairs. “You’re finally doing it, huh.”

Glancing towards Morisuke, Koushi quirked an eyebrow. “Doing what? Going crazy over chairs?”

“No. Well, maybe a bit. But what I meant was, you’re finally opening up your own cafe.” The ex-libero said, impressed. He even sounded slightly breathless.

Koushi’s lips twitched into a refreshed smile. “Yeah… I am, aren’t I? I almost can’t believe it.”

“I can.” Morisuke patted his shoulder. “I’m proud of you. It’s been a long journey.”

The male snorted. “You sound like a  _ mom _ .”

“Oh, don’t get hypocritical on me Sugamama, we all know who’s the most domesticated here.”

Laughing, Koushi and Morisuke made jokes and comments as they looked around the furniture shop. Maybe it was then he realised, that maybe this was what he wanted. 

_ Do you, really? _

Happiness, warmth, comfort.

Maybe this was what he needed.

_ Yet… why did he still feel so empty sometimes? _

What else did he want?

_ How selfish can you be? _

What else was there?

::

Yui pouted. “Aww man, I can’t believe you’re going to Tokyo without me!” 

Daichi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Yui affectionately. “It’s just for a family dinner. I’ll be right back, you won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“Why can’t I go  _ with you _ ?”

He raised an eyebrow, resting his head on Yui’s shoulder as she lazily wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed. “Do you really want to be bombarded by my relatives?”

“... good point. How long will you be gone?”

“Two weeks. It’s quite hard to host a family dinner with everyone in it, so we’re hosting smaller dinners where most people can make it.” In truth, Daichi had no idea how his relatives were so rich. But hey, free food. He wasn’t complaining.

Yui groaned again. “Two weeks without Dai~ Just how will I live?”

“You’ll make it through. If it makes you feel better, I’ll miss you too.”

“Hmm, I guess that’s better.” Yui giggled slightly. “Have fun and bring back food.”

Daichi raised his head, and kissed Yui. “Only the best for you.”

Kissing back, Yui smiled into the kiss, fully content. Amd while Daichi was nervous about staying in an unfamiliar place for a few weeks, he couldn’t help but feel like…

Something important was going to happen.

_ Ah, why was heart beating so fast? _

_ Is it excitement? Anxiety? Maybe even… Anticipation? _

_ What was going to happen next, he wondered? _

::

Koushi sneezed. It was winter, once again. But it wasn’t like other winters this year. This winter was different. It was the first winter for his cafe, Sub Rosa. 

Wiping the counter, Koushi prepared for another day of work. Surprisingly, it became slightly popular due to the ‘warm atmosphere’ and ‘creative drinks’. He didn’t know how to take that.

But even as Koushi took out the pastries from the oven, and prepared for the day, just like usual, he couldn’t help but think that today was going to be a special day. 

With a light heart, and a song stuck in his head, Koushi wondered what would happen today.

::

Souvenirs, souvenirs. 

What should he get, he wondered, touring the area. It wasn’t very crowded, seeing as it was a weekday, but there were still enough people to bump into.

Hopefully, he won’t bump into an-

“Oof! Sorry ‘bout th-  _ Daichi _ ?”

Looking up, Daichi met the eyes of Kuroo Tetsurou, a man who had, by all means, an unnatural case of bedhead. He smiled.

“Kuroo. As messy as ever, I see.”

“Aww, the first time we see each other in years and that’s the first thing you say? No ‘how are you’s or ‘nice to see you again’ or ‘looking good’? Shame.”

Daichi snorted. “Right. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I live here.”

An awkward silence passed between them.

Tetsurou cleared his throat. “I should be asking you that question, bumpkin boy.” He smirked. “Lost?”

“No. And don’t call me that. I’m here for a reunion.”

“Oh, buying souvenirs, huh?”

“... yeah.”

Tetsurou raised his arms in defense. “Don’t say it like that. I was just curious.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“Ouch. Anyways, if you’re tired or hungry, why don’t you go visit this cafe called Sub Rosa? It’s pretty good. Yaku, Kai and I went there a few times before.” Tetsurou grinned. “You should try it out before you go back.”

“Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Bye Kuroo.” Daichi turned to walk away, waving a hand at the other ex-captain. 

Said male chuckled. “See ya around, Sawamura.”

…

Maybe he should go visit that cafe, after all. A warm drink didn’t sound too bad.

_ Sub Rosa, huh? _

_ I wonder. _

::

Souvenirs. Lots of it. 

Daichi walked with plenty of colourful bags in his hands, struggling to not drop them. He inwardly groaned. Why did he buy this much again?

A flash of red and green caught his attention, and he tilted his head back to get a better look. It was a sign for a cafe. It seemed cozy enough, and not particularly busy. Cursive, delicate words framed the top.

_ Sub Rosa. _

Ah, this was the cafe Tetsurou mentioned, right? ‘Underneath the roses’ or something like that? Whatever. It seemed nice enough, and his hands were getting tired.

Changing the destination he was walking to, Daichi summoned his strength to walk another few miles or so. Eventually, he made it to the entrance of the cafe, stopping in front of it.

Seeing as his hands were full, Daichi pushed his back onto the door, walking as it swinged open. 

“Welcome!” A cheery voice ringed out.

Daichi turned to face the speaker, and surprised brown eyes met warm hazel ones.

“...Suga?” 

_ A promise that binds them together forever in what we call Fate. _

_ And Fate has finally brought them together… _

_ Right? _

::

that's the end folks.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcomed!!
> 
> ::
> 
> heyy. i'm not dead, but i'm not updating either. please don't kill me-
> 
> so. i may or may not have another fanfic planned out. and i kinda gave up on Coffee and Tea for a bit :')
> 
> i hope you liked this. i really do. please give kudos even though my writing sucks ;-;


End file.
